1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to protective clothing, and more particularly, pertains to a cap with a detachable and self-storable sun shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices pertaining to protective clothing failed to produce a cap and shield for ultraviolet protection of the epidermis which readily and handily attached to a cap without a deal of difficulty. Prior art devices have also not disclosed a shield attaching to the outer circumferential surface of the cap band.
The prior art caps have not provided for a totally storing sun shield.
The present invention provides a cap and shield for epidermal protection from ultraviolet exposure, where the shield readily attaches and self stores in the top of the cap.